The
'The '''is the ''Backstroke of the West ''counterpart to Count Dooku, the leader of the Abruption Doctrine, and a major antagonist in the movie Personality The is by far the most evil member of the Abruption Doctrine to have a major role, as unlike D the Superior and the Space General he was not given more noble qualities, leaving him very similar to his original counterpart, Count Dooku. In spite of this, The nonetheless has a few qualities that set him apart from Count Dooku: First, he is just as perverted as his master D the Superior, telling Allah Gold and Ratio Tile to "dedicate the body to your speaker" (although as he later refers to Allah Gold as "a sacrifice article I cut up rough now", it is possible that he meant that he was going to sacrifice them to his master and merely covering the Speaker's true identity as a West up with the pretense of perversion), and secondly, he enjoys fighting strong opponents, being surprised and pleased to find out Allah Gold has had his force promoted twice. Abilities The is a Big, the ''Backstroke of the West ''counterpart to a Sith Lord's apprentice, and as such he is skilled in both lightsaber combat and use of the Wish Power's Black Influence. He was able to battle Allah Gold and Ratio Tile, respectively a Hopeless Situation Warrior and a Hopeless Situation Elder, at the same time, even defeating Ratio Tile. History The, along with the Space General, stages a false kidnapping of D the Superior, who The is fully aware is really his master, to draw the two Hopeless Situation Warriors Allah Gold and Ratio Tile to rescue him so that he can sacrifice the two of them to his master (given that he is a Big, an apprentice to the West, this may have been a ritual to officially make him a West). He battles both Allah Gold and Ratio Tile by himself, first knocking out Ratio Tile and engaging in a heated battle with Allah Gold, where he professes his hatred for the young Hopeless Situation Warrior. Allah Gold eventually gains the upper hand and The's lightsaber, and D the Superior orders him to kill The, which he does. Relationships * Allah Gold: Allah Gold is The's personal nemesis. Much like their counterparts in ''Star Wars, ''Allah Gold and The had a previous battle which resulted in The chopping off Allah Gold's hand, but it appears that the battle may or may not have played out differently in the ''Backstroke of the West ''universe than it did in ''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, as The admits to Allah Gold that he has been hating the young Hopeless Situation Warrior ever since that battle, implying that unlike his counterpart Count Dooku, who spent most of the battle fighting Obi-Wan and Yoda, he may have had a more personal encounter with Allah Gold, and The Plum Of claims that it was Allah Gold himself who started the war rather than The or D the Superior. Nevertheless, he is impressed by Allah Gold having his force promoted twice, expecting the young warrior to surprise and please him (or he was surprised and pleased to learn of his promotion), and Allah Gold feels that since he is not just a normal prisoner he should not have been killed. * D the Superior: D the Superior is The's master. Though The is loyal to D the Superior, even going so far as to declare his intent to sacrifice Allah Gold and Ratio Tile to him, this loyalty is unrewarded and misplaced since D the Superior views him as merely a useful pawn, and discards him once he realizes that Allah Gold is more powerful than The and would make a better apprentice. Quotes * "Pull out your sword. Dedicate the body for your Speaker." * ''"Very good, give me surprised and pleased." - ''when Allah Gold tells him that his force has been promoted two times since their last battle. * ''"Ever since you I separate, I has been hating you. You are a sacrifice article that I cut up rough now!" ''- to Allah Gold Category:The West Category:Abruption Doctrine